Birthday wishes
by xNomii
Summary: SB/RL - Late night encounters, birthday wishes, confessions and kisses. I was determined to write a story on my birthday, so I did. I dedicate this story to everyone who has his birthday today, like me! Slash.


**Birthday wishes**

A/N I was determined to write a story on my birthday, so I did. I know this is not Remus' real birthday, but I do not really care. It is my birthday, and I wanted to write a fic, and this idea this struck me. I hope you like it!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all I own is my head. _**

_Happy birthday to you  
__Happy birthday to you  
__Happy birthday Happy birthday  
__Happy birthday to you_

"Remus, Moony, Remus, Moony, Remus, Moony, Remus, Moony, REMUS!" Sirius shouted, standing next to the werewolf's bed and tugging at the sheets.

"What do you want Padfoot?" the werewolf slurred, trying very hard to prevent Sirius from pulling the sheets of his body.

"Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday today! You know I'm not good with dates! Now I couldn't congratulate you at 12 o'clock sharp!" Sirius cried, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why exactly you needed to tell me this at 5 in the morning?" the werewolf asked, relieved the dark-haired boy stopped tugging at his sheets.

"Well, I had a dream. And in that dream everyone was wearing birthday hats with your face on them. And I was wearing a sweater with your face on it, and the words, 'Happy birthday Remus.' And when I woke up 3 minutes ago I remembered it was your birthday, so I came over here to wish you a happy birthday," the animagus explained. "Happy birthday Moony!" he smiled, and he lunged himself at the werewolf.

"Thanks Sirius," he answered with a small smile, too tired and amused to be mad. Sirius pulled himself off of Remus and sat down next to him. Remus covered them both with the covers while Sirius closed the curtains around the bed and did a quick silencing spell.

"You're 16 now, what's the first thing you want to do as a 16 year old?" the animagus asked smirking.

"Well, I want to read the book my parents sent me," the werewolf answered, but he immediately saw in his friends eyes, he wasn't pleased with his answer.

"Don't be so boring Moony! What do you _really_ want to do?" Remus opened his mouth to speak again but Sirius cut him off. "And it can't contain books of any kind, be anything that involves school or something that you already have done loads of times before," he added.

Remus thought about this, and when his idea struck him, his cheeks flushed, he hoped Sirius wouldn't notice, but of course, he did notice.

"What?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Nothing," Remus quickly replied.

"It is something! Otherwise you wouldn't think of it!"

"No, it's nothing, it was a stupid idea,"

"Tell me!"

"No, forget it, it was nothing special, really!"

"Tell me!"

"No! Now be quiet so I can think,"

"Tell me!"

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Of course not, now, tell me!"

"But I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"But it's my birthday!"

"Remus! Tell me now!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"_Iwanttohavemyfirstkiss_! There, I said it, happy now?"

"You've never kissed someone?" Sirius asked shocked. Sure, the werewolf was shy but even Remus had gone on a few dates. "But, but, you dated Sabine Marshall for 2 weeks last year!"

"I was scared and she, and she was too. The only thing we did was hold hands, and even that was extremely awkward," Remus said, feeling very embarrassed.

"So you're 16 and you've never kissed anyone?" Sirius asked, still shocked.

"Sure, you rub it in. We can't be all like you, having our first kiss in second year!" Remus said offended.

"But you could of just asked me! I'm sure there are loads of girls who want to kiss you!"

"And that's exactly the problem,"

"What?" the dark-haired boy asked very confused.

"Well, I don't want to kiss girls," Remus whispered, he couldn't believe he was telling Sirius his secret. The secret he had tried so hard to hide for a few months now. It took Sirius a while to figure out what Remus meant, which only made Remus more nervous by the second. After 3 long minutes Sirius finally figured it out.

"You're gay!" he stated dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you guys, but I just didn't knew how. Please don't be mad,"

"Mad? Well that would be a little hypocrite, seeing as I prefer man too,"

"You what?" Remus asked, this time his turn to be shocked.

"I prefer cock," Sirius stated grinning. Remus was quiet for a few minutes after this, just staring at the animagus' face, before he spoke again.

"have you ever, you know, kissed a guy?" he asked shyly.

"Once, in fifth year," Sirius replied, "it was Fabian Silverbooth from hufflepuff. We kissed under the mistletoe when we both had detention. It was so awkward I can't even remember if I liked it or not," Remus muttered something Sirius couldn't hear.

"I didn't catch that, what did you say?" Sirius asked, staring into Remus' amber colored eyes, it was by far the most beautiful color he had ever seen.

"I asked if you would want to try again," Remus choked out.

"Try what?" the taller boy asked, moving his face a bit closer.

"You know what I mean," Remus replied.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it," Sirius said, his face now only inches from Remus' and the werewolf could feel Sirius' hot breath on his lips.

"Kiss me," he whispered and Sirius closed the gap between their lips. He tangled both hands in Remus' hair while his tongue traced Remus' lips. The werewolf gasped at the feeling, giving Sirius the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Remus shuddered at the feeling, and his hands wrapped themselves around Sirius' neck, not wanting the kiss to end. Their tongues danced around each other, feeling, tasting, pleasing the other. Sirius hand stroked over Remus' cheek and he broke this kiss, because the lack of oxygen became a problem.

"Well, I can say, with 100 % certainty, that kissing boys, _kissing you, _is a thousand times better than kissing girls," Sirius said, still looking directly into Remus' eyes.

"Uhuh," the boy replied, this being the only thing he could come up with.

"Happy birthday Moony," Sirius said, before closing his mouth over Remus' again.

**A/N I hope you liked it! It's my birthday, that's a really good reason to review haha!**


End file.
